Kal (Saltsman)
"You're honor is so pathetic you will never be able to see it. Hiding underneath all those layers of shame" - Huntsman to Somebody TheRealHuntsman-11/24/2016 Bio: Kal, also known as "Huntsman", "Saltsman", "Pure Salt", and his stage name "Sudsy Donger", is supposedly one of the most normal members (self-proclaimed. What the fuck is normal anyways. fucking faggot.) of the cancer group. He is composed entirely of pure sodium chloride and is subject to delusions of grandeur. Huntsman has an innate ability to find the cheapest, gayest, most overpowered units/factions in games and plays them constantly, much to the distress of his foes who only wanted a fair game, this ability is known as the Huntsmanometer. When faced with a setback, however, the Saltsman will go into Sodium Overdrive, blinding his foes with an intense spray of NaCl so potent it renders the victim permanently unable to have children unless they are wearing some sort of protective apparatus. Huntsman is also noteworthy for associating himself with some unsavory characters, namely REDACTED and Zrbs. He is also noteworthy for watering his chickens instead of giving them water, and cooking his towels in the freezer. Gamer Archetype: The Manipulator(faggot) Kal(Fag) is utterly obsessed with being the best technological/economical player, something that puts him constantly at odds with Hunter. He wants the ability to change the direction of a match with a few actions(being overpowered). In his own words, he "wishes(to be overpowered) to control the majority while remaining in the shadows." He would rather create a tall(overpowered) empire and remain secluded(unmatched) giving aid(s) to his allies and using a superior(and unfair) technological/economical force to wipe out those opposing(attempting to survive) his plans. Stando: Saltcano The huntsman temporarily heats himself up enough to function as a liquid salt reactor, vomiting radioactive death upon all who dare draw near. The heat of his salt spray attack during activation of his stando is so great it can turn a tin can into a really, really, really burnt tin can. Events The Silent Salt - Today at 10:14 PM (12/27/2016) PM ila bruegman would like to add you on Skype Hi, kal.farsong, I'd like to add you as a contact. PM (Kal or Hunts): ? PM (Kal or Hunts): hello? PM (Kal or Hunts) has shared contact details with ila bruegman. PM ila bruegman: well i just got out of the shower, you sound cute lets have sum fun... PM (Kal or Hunts): Oh? PM ila bruegman: my camera is turned on.. . wanna take a looksy? Ill show ya but dont tell any one, ok? PM ila bruegman: hey u still around? PM (Kal or Hunts): I am quite alright thank you. PM ila bruegman: im going to give you a flirt invite, all u have to do is Accept, ill show you PM (Kal or Hunts): I'll pass. PM ila bruegman: i am basically nude right now, are you into a big ass or tits? lol jasone boned christ - Today at 10:15 PM Huntsman is getting succ